Next Generation
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: full sumarry inside story. bella has a special little brother, max, and they both move to forks to live with there father, charlie. But after a few new discoveries max is soon in charge of protecting Edward from a 'gang' of vampire killing monsters.


**Alrighty, newest fic, first crossover. I'm sure that some of you may not know what the life and times of Juniper Lee are but I asure none of the characters from the show are ever gonna show up, only my own made up character, Max, who is Bella's baby brother. And for those of you who have heard of that cartoon I'm changing a few things, like the colour of the stones I'm gonna change to blue, I'm gonna make it so that Max can understand every monster he fights or meets whether they can speak or not (I know that the werewolves aren't really monsters but I'm including them too) the stone bracelet can't come off until whoever the Te Xuan Ze is dies, Monroe is being replaced with a fiesty kitten, and I'm also adding the apperate spell from Harry Potter, but thats it. Thats what the spells called right, the one where they can kinda warp from one place to another?**

**Takes place in the very first Twilight**

**Summary: Bella and her baby brother Max have moved to Forks to live with their father and give their mother and step father some time to theirselves. But Max is moving to Forks for more than just that reason. Unknown to his father Max wheres a stone bracelet that is meant for much more than just looks, but is actually a sign of extreme responsibility for a seven year old boy. For some reason Forks has become a target for many creatures that only Max, Bella, and almost every member of their mother's side of the family can see, and Max believes that it has something to do with a certain bronze haired vampire.**

**Story switches from Bella's point of view to Max's every few chapters**

Forks is a very different place from Pheonix and I'm almost positive that its going to take a while for Max and myself to adjust to this rainy green town. Speaking of Max, he was curled up against me in the back seat of our father's, Charlie, police cruiser, snoozing soundly with his kitten laying in his lap. Shadow flicked his tail in annoyance, "Are we there yet?" the little grey kitten grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Shadow was more impatient than a small child when it came to traveling. I carefully picked Shadow up without waking Maxand held him to my chest, stroking his fir so that Charlie would think I was simply holding him instead of whispering, "No, just about fifteen more minutes alright? And be quiet, Max has had a long week so don't wake him." Shadow sighed, "Fine."

The ride was once again silent for awhile and almost awkward until Charlie decided to speak, "Your hairs longer since the last time I was saw you. Max's is different too." he said, attempting to make conversation. I glanced down at the red streak of hair that went along the right side of Max's head. To make it look better mom had cut his bangs and spiked them up, dieing the tips red so that he didn't have that one out of place streak. My hair was still just a plain mahogany brown, just as his had been before his sixth birthday, "Um, I actually cut it a while ago, its kinda growing out now. And the highlights were mom's idea, she just let Max pick the color." I said, brushing the few stray strands of hair away from Max's face. He slept on.

Charlie nodded, "Renee told me that he's in to basketball now." he stated, though it sounded a bit more like a question. I shrugged, "Yeah, but he still likes to play baseball with his friends." Or what little friends Max had that is. Ever since Max got his new 'job' he never had time for his friends, and when he was out playing with them or sleeping at one of their houses he had to leave because of his responsibility. It was too much work for a little boy, mom and I hated seeing poor Maxie coming home at one a.m. tired and hurt.

Shadow suddenly decided to jump out of my arms and pack into Max's lap. He woke up with a small hiss of pain, grabbing at his leg. Charlie pulled over immediately and turned to look at Max, "Whats wrong buddy?" he asked, urgent. Max smiled reasuringly and shook his head, "I'm fine dad. I just hurt my leg yesterday playing baseball." Max always was better at lying than me.

Charlie refused to move the car until he saw the damage done and had Max pull up his baggy blue jean shorts, showing the nasty bruise just above his left knee. Satisfied that it was nothing serious Charlie was back on the road, though I could tell he was still a bit tense from the slight scare.

As I'd told Shadow we were at Charlie's house in fifteen minutes tops. It hadn't changed much since the last time Max and I had visited about three years ago, aside from the fact that the paint was starting to chip off the wood and the porch was painted white. "Bells, Maxie, I forgot to tell you I bought you some 'welcome back' presents." Charlie grinned at us, picking Max up as he stepped out of the car. We were both quick to protest, "Dad you didn't have to get us anything." "Yeah, you know that we're happy to just be here." Max agreed, smiling his cute little smile. Charlie chuckled, "Max, you're not as good a lier as you used to be." Max shrugged, "True. But I still made ya feel good, didn't I pops?" Max smirked knowingly, his blue eyes gleaming. That was the one thing about Max that always confused me, his eyes. At times like this, when he was happy and joking around and light-hearted his eyes were bright blue, like mom's eyes, but when he was angry, sad, or 'working', his eyes were dark brown like mine and Charlie's. And I was positive that it wasn't just my imagination, his eyes truley, really did change colors with his emotions.

I was snapped out of my musings by Charlie swinging Max around, both of them laughing like father and son should. I smiled lightly, my eyes widening when Max pointed out that I was being left out of the fun. Charlie set Max down and swooped me up in his arms before I could react, spinning me around as he held me to his chest bridal style. I laughed and held onto him, honestly a little scared that his back would give out or something and he would drop me. It was times like this that I was really glad Max was around, cause if he weren't Charlie and I probably would have just walked in the house, he'd of shown me my room, then he would have left without hovering. True, it was one of the things I loved about Charlie and it was who Max and I got our quiet nature from, but the other fifty percent of Renee my brother and I had in ourselves craved to spend some time with our loved ones and have a bit of fun. Sometimes I believe that Max has more Renee in him than I did, which wasstrange since I was more of the 'mommy's girl' than he was.

While I too was always watching out for our hair-brained mother Max was the one who was constantly watching her, making sure that she didn't burn dinner or fall down the stairs. Or give us all food poisoning with her little 'experiments' in the kitchen. And it was a very funny sight, standing on the side lines while my seven year old brother lectured our thirty seven year old mother about leaving the oven on.

I helped Max unpack the last of his clothing, folding his shirt and placing it neatly in his dresser. Max being Max very tentively tugged his pajamas out from his bottom drawer, careful to keep his other clothing neat and tidey. I kissed his head and mussed up his hair, "Night Maxie." I smiled, standing. Max smiled back, "Night sissy." he ywaned, stretching. I was half way out the door when the blue stones on Max's leather bracelet started glowing, silent alarm sounds coming from it. I frowned and sighed, going back over to my brother brother and gathering him into my arms, "Be careful, okay? I don't want to see any serious injuries." I told him in a threateningly calm voice. I couldn't really ask him to come home with no injuries at all, that would be impossible.

Max quickly made a bundle under his blankets with his pillows and toys to make it look like he was laying in bed before he slid open the window, flashing me one last reasuring smile as he jumped out into the cold rainy night.

I sighed sadly and closed the window behind him.

**Very short I know but wut do u guys think? Good, bad, or am I talking to myself? Please assure me that I'm not totally insane and review, I beg of you!**


End file.
